


Eat the World

by lulu_lisbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Jack, F/F, F/M, Jack goes back in time, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, get this poor boy some friends, jack travels to start of 7x7, set after 15x13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_lisbon/pseuds/lulu_lisbon
Summary: Set after 15x13. The snake from the Garden of Eden told Jack that the only way to find out who he was as a person was to travel back in time a few years. He can live with that.How to save the world, a guidebook by Jack Kline. Updates every week.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Kevin Tran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Eat the World

“That’ll be 3.96,” the cashier said, bagging the chocolate milk and fruit gummies in a nondescript paper bag.

Jack offered his usual quick courteous smile, something Dean instilled in him to not last over five seconds or else it’d become “awkward,” and grabbed the appropriate amount of cash from his pockets. He can make money appear from his pockets with barely a thought, which Sam had said to stop doing all the time or else he’d eventually accidentally cause a national financial imbursement gap, or something complicated like that.

But Dean and Cas approved. It wasn’t like he had a credit card at the moment - or knew how they even operated. He wasn’t even sure how to conjure one up because all the tiny metal things inside the flimsy plastic made  _ zero sense _ .

He took a moment to examine the receipt to confirm that yes, the year was 2012 and the Garden of Eden had sent him back in time several years. 

At first, suddenly appearing in the middle of a ditch in Peru hadn’t been fun, especially after some tourists had dug him out and told him the exact time, date, and year all while checking for a concussion. But Peru was nice. Jack took the time to explore the country while sorting through any sort of plan on what was going on. Since it was 2012, he wasn’t actually  _ born  _ yet. No angels or demons came attacking, so he assumed no one noticed his accidental time travel slip. He had set his mind on reaching deep into his inborn archangel powers and figured out how to create a portal set to six or seven years from now, but the sudden idea that he could very possibly  _ change  _ the past and prevent all the bad stuff from happening to his friends popped into his head.

So here Jack was. At a gas station in Montana procrastinating from reaching out to his friends.

Maybe he could just… take a vacation for the next few years? Until Lucifer comes back, or Not Michael springs out from that other dimension. Until the world really needed him to stop those powerful archangel forces. He could enroll into high school or college, do that sitting test, find a part time job somewhere. Maybe at a flower shop. He liked flowers.

Sam and Dean talked about their adventures over a few beers at the funny table in the bunker. In 2012 the Apocalypse was done and over with. Sam sometimes mentioned troubles with memories of his time in the Cage. There were also Leviathans who broke out of Purgatory. Nobody ever mentioned how they were released onto Earth, but it sounded like the hunters had dealt with them. There were also stories about people like Real Kevin Tran and Real Charlie Bradbury, instead of the ghosts and Not versions he met in other worlds. 

...Or find his mom.

His heart did a funny thing where it stopped beating for a terrifying few seconds, then suddenly squeezed his chest from the inside. Painfully.

Or not. He could just put that aside for now. He recalled his last conversation with his grandmother and the amount of pain he had caused her. Jack decided to put that thought away for the time being.

The snake had told him that in order to discover who he truly was as a person, he’d have to be thrown back in time. He had a soul now, which felt (literally) amazing, but also all the emotions he had been unable to experience for several months burst out of him and he embarrassingly cried for a solid seven minutes over seeing an adorable kitten on the side of the road in Peru. Perhaps that had been the reason why those tourists were so worried about head injuries.

The guilt over killing Mary Winchester seeped into his pores and took ahold of every minute sense in his heart. But now it was 2012 and Mary wasn’t dead. Or alive for that matter, but that only meant that Sam and Dean were not experiencing hurt from Jack’s actions. Deep down, he knew Dean would never fully forgive him for killing his mother, - to be fair, if someone else had killed Kelly, Jack would be furious himself - but he staunched that pain away because this Dean didn’t have to know that.

It was a completely blank slate. This was going to be great. 

He could now truly be a good person again, with no one prejudiced against him from the start. Nobody had to know he was born from Lucifer, right? People tended to get hysterical at the name of his father for pretty solid reasons. 

Alright then, Jack thought. He’ll just do a temporary survey of his friends’ wellbeing and get out of their hair until duty called. Until then he fully planned on travelling all over the world and setting up humanitarian healing stations for the unfortunate. Normal humans were so fragile it was almost funny. But mostly scary. Really scary.

With his purchases in hand, Jack walked out the gas station automated doors and flew to Lebanon, Kansas in a blink of an eye. 

The bunker was empty. He frowned, then started pacing around the underground building. It took a few minutes to understand that okay, the bunker was empty. And if the amount of dust on the floors was anything to go by, for several decades now. This… was unexpected.

A minor hurdle, but Jack wouldn’t let himself be fazed by it. Sam and Dean probably hadn’t discovered the Men of Letters bunker yet. Nobody told him the exact timeline of their hunting schedule anyway. All he knew for certain was that there had been Leviathan attacks this year. He was shaky on the details as to why, how, who, and things like  _ “Dean, how come you never mention Castiel during your battles with the Leviathan?” _ , but it was fine. He’d figure it out.

He took a minor break to eat his fruit gummies, then flew to the next destination.

Bobby Singer’s house did not look inhabitable. It was blackened and smoking. Parts of the walls had collapsed or completely turned into explody bits of ash. What?

Jack checked around the house towards the junkyard. “Sam? Dean? Bobby?! Anyone home?!”

There was a body underneath a displaced car in the junkyard. The man was halfway out and struggling to get the rest of the car off of him. Jack rushed over to lift the car off the poor man. “Hello sir. Do you happen to know where Sam or Dean are?”

The man took one good look at his savior and promptly backed away several feet. “What are you!” He hissed. 

Upon further inspection, Jack noticed black liquid oozing from the injuries on the man’s rapidly closing wounds. “Hey, you’re not human,” he said. That meant this guy was either a monster or a Not Monster. Dean said some vampires were Not Monsters, but never clarified why. Later on, Sam explained that some supernatural creatures chose not to prey on innocent human lives if they could help it, and most hunters stayed clear of those Not Monsters.

Something about a “Benny” and “I should have fucking saved that idiot fanghead.”

The man hissed again, this time with a grotesquely stretched mouth, showing off hundreds of shark teeth. Oh, so  _ this  _ was a Leviathan. It raced toward him with inhuman speed, which frightened Jack enough to fly away again.

He might’ve accidentally flown farther away that initially planned. The Leviathan had given him such a great shock Jack overshot his next location a bit.

By a few thousand miles.

It was fine.

“OH MY GOSH I’m so sorry!” Jack cried out after bumping into the strangely outfitted man in the strange new part of Earth he’d never visited before. The air tasted weird.

The figure wearing a big clunky white suit dropped a container labelled ‘Moon Research Material.’ Strangely enough, the container floated down very slowly, almost as if the gravity here was different. The figure wore a giant shiny fishbowl on his head and was suddenly flashing lights from his shoulder pads and sending weird beeping noises through a device on its chest at Jack. He recognized it as morse code. He didn’t actually know how to translate it, but the intermittent beeps and boops sounded like the figure was attempting conversation.

Jack felt bad now. This poor person with questionable fashion taste also had trouble with verbal communication. Maybe he was mute. Or deaf. Or grievously injured and needed to wear a fishbowl to cover the scars up. “My name is Jack,” he started. “I’m sorry about bumping into you. And making you drop your box. If you ever need anything, just pray to me and I’ll answer if I’m not busy. Bye!”

He guiltily flew to the next location in Sioux Falls.

Jody’s house was very nice and homey in the way the bunker wasn’t. Claire didn’t live here yet, but maybe Alex did? He’d never met Alex, but he heard little snippets about the nursing student while adventuring with Claire, Kaia, Not Kaia, and Patience. 

He rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered, but he sensed there was someone deep inside the house. After a minute, he rang the doorbell again. After another minute, a much younger looking Jody Mills appeared at the door wearing baggy pajamas and an irritable expression. 

“It is five in the morning and I am still recovering from my appendectomy. What do you want, kid.”

Jack grinned. Finally, someone he knew! But her body seemed like it was under a great deal of stress, which was not great. “Hello. My name is Jack.”

Jody narrowed her eyes and discretely reached a hand behind her back. Oh no, perhaps she thought Jack was a monster trying to kill her? He needed to regain her trust now.

“How old are you, kid? Do your parents know you’re out of bed at this time?”

“I am…” Jack recalled what Castiel had said about his age. He had been born into the world already at physical adulthood because his mother wanted him to be prepared and safe from harm directly from the womb. Team Free Will pinpointed that age of maturity to be somewhere between sixteen and twenty-five. “...most definitely a legal adult. Yes.”

The door was closed in front of his face.

He tried not to feel down, he really did. It couldn’t be Jody’s fault that she rejected him; Jack knew he wasn’t the best at socializing. Or making friends. Or talking. Or most anything besides killing powerful enemies.

But at least he knew now that Jody was safe and somewhat healthy. He had sensed an injury on her stomach, but it wasn’t festering or healing the wrong way. One down, many more to go.

He finally noticed he had accidentally left his chocolate milk at that last strange location with the fishbowl man, which was incredibly unfortunate. He flew to another gas station to buy a new chocolate milk carton, and sipped on it while checking in on the next few friends.

Claire was in a really dirty apartment in Detroit surrounded by a bunch of other kids. Patience was in a nice looking bedroom in a nice looking house in Cincinnati. Kaia was in a not so nice house in Portland. They were all asleep, so he felt a little creepy watching over their sleeping bodies in the early morning. He stayed for a few seconds at a time, making sure there were no demons or monsters (or angels) in the immediate area.

Did he have to visit Not Kaia? The Bad Place made him feel… well. Bad. She probably wouldn’t appreciate a newcomer disrupting her peace on her scary planet, he reasoned. 

Flying to a person based on his senses and memories of the person wasn’t too difficult. It took a bit longer to latch onto Dean’s location due to whatever extensive angel warding he marked up his location with, but Jack managed to fly to his general area.

The Winchesters reminded him copious times to stop flying directly next to a person. Instead, he had to fly to their general location, preferably behind a door, then knock. It made sense. Jack liked his privacy, and if people kept popping up in his personal space nonstop he might accidentally blow up a house or two from a heart attack.

He sensed Sam, Dean, and Bobby all together in the quaint cabin in Montana. The lack of Castiel was worrying, but not overly so. His favorite angel was more powerful in the past and most likely had similar flying abilities to go anywhere he pleased.

Before knocking on the door, Jody’s words came back to mind.

Right. It was five in the morning. They probably wouldn’t be awake. 

To waste time, he tried sensing Castiel next. But his search came up empty. Not good. Jack settled on the roof of the cabin just in case anyone came looking, and reached out more powerful feelers. Still nothing. He was either warded up to the nose in extremely heavy duty angel or archangel runes or currently not on the planet.

Examining every square mile of the entire solar system would take  _ years _ , even for him. It would be easier to wait a few hours and ask the hunters directly.

So Jack sat. And waited.

He finished his chocolate milk, so he flew to a new gas station and bought a tuna sandwich. There were several noxious chemicals and mold in the tuna, but it still tasted good and it took less than a second to heal his insides from the toxins.

He checked on Claire and Kaia again. Claire’s living situation did not appear to be the best, and as a hunter in training he’d stayed in some pretty messed up motels before, so this was saying a lot. He left an envelope of cash and a note that said ‘ _ from Jack :) _ ’ under her pillow. Mary used to call him a guardian angel as a nickname and it was one that Jack could say he honestly enjoyed. If he had such great power, why not use it to make sure his friends were safe and healthy?

He did the same for Kaia, this time laying his favorite blue jacket over her meager blankets.

A few more trips around some other South American countries later, and it was finally nine o’clock sharp. God and Lucifer had been right about wanting to stay “out of the sandbox” and just explore (and pillage) everything they saw fit. At least God right now was still in that mindset.

Dying from He Himself had been wholly unpleasant. Jack planned on making sure history changed enough so that it didn’t have to happen again.

He popped up again right at the door to the Montana cabin. He knocked and waited for a response. There was a small clicking noise behind the door, like someone was loading a gun. That was fine - just proper precautions against strangers. Even if they did shoot him, he wouldn’t die! How fun was that!

“Hello, my name is Jack,” he exclaimed to a wide eyed Bobby Singer. Instead of hiding a gun behind his back like Jody did, the man had it fully cocked and loaded aimed straight at Jack’s head.

“This is private property,” Bobby grunted. “We don’t need no kids runnin’ round here.”

“Don’t worry, I’m no kid. I am definitely older than two years old,” Jack lied. 

Bobby clicked the safety off. There were two other noises coming from inside the cabin, alongside a sudden guttural shriek from beneath the floor. He recognized that sound.

“Do you have a Leviathan in your basement?”

“Dammit kid, you a hunter?” 

Footsteps approached and stopped right by the sides of the door. Sam and Dean were hiding  _ right there  _ and that fact was exhilarating. 

“Yes,” he lied again. It made him feel kind of bad. “May I come in?”

Bobby grunted again and lifted up his shotgun a few inches as a welcome. Jack stepped in and saw his two favorite hunters flanking Bobby’s sides. They both had guns aimed at his head, but he ignored that. The brothers looked so  _ young  _ and  _ healthy. _ He couldn’t sense many of the old wounds on their bodies that he grew accustomed to. There was a notable absence of stress wrinkling their faces. Sam looked alive and Dean looked sort of satisfied with life itself at the moment. Or at least hated their life less compared to later in the decade.

“I can kill the Leviathan in your basement if you’d like,” he offered. He knew how to kill pretty much anything. It depressed him to know this fact, just a little bit.

“ _ Who sent you. _ ”

It was good to hear Dean’s voice again, even if it was paired with him looking down a gun barrel. “Ummm. No one sent me. I sent myself. I have been hunting Leviathans for a long time now, which is very obvious to see.”

There was the sudden awkward moment when Jack realized the three men were staring at his shirt sleeve, which was stained with black blood from when he had helped that Leviathan out from under a car back at the Singer scrapyard. 

“This isn’t my blood guys, don’t worry,” he tried to say, but the last few words got a bit muffled when Dean shot him square in the chest.

The three bullets did hurt, but in no time they popped right out of his lungs and the wounds sizzled into nothingness. But there were now bloodstains and ugly holes on his favorite shirt. They all watched the bullets fall to the floorboards and someone coughed, but at least they had confirmation he could bleed the normal red color.

And then Sam stabbed an angel blade in his chest, which stung his grace a tiny bit. Not enough to get angry, though, and nobody seems to know how to handle the new turn of events.

Jack looked at the knife in his chest. “Right. Um. Wrong knife.”

A regular angel blade wouldn’t do anything. An archangel blade would temporarily make him upset, but it wouldn’t actually injure him either. He pulled it out his chest and let it clatter to the floor. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, which Jack was sadly used to, so he used that to his advantage and strolled right into the cozy cabin. He reached into a closet compartment and found the cleaning spray, then meandered downstairs. 

The three hunters followed right after him, whispering suspicions behind his back like he couldn’t hear them. 

“Hello, my name is Jack,” he greeted the creature in the basement. “What’s your name?”

The Leviathan started screaming and desperately rattled its shackles for escape. “The fuck are you?! You - you - !”

Apparently these creatures from Purgatory could tell that he wasn’t a normal person or a normal angel. And they were terrified of him, so that meant they knew he could defeat them. Jack grinned. “I’m an archangel,” he said, because there was no other name anybody knew to give him other than ‘evil half-breed nephilim’. “Sorry if this hurts.”

He poured the entire bucket of cleaning solution over the creature’s head, effectively burning down the body to a pulsating husk. To prevent it from regenerating, he placed a hand on the fleshy remains and seared it with his angelic grace. The remains turned to ash. Satisfied, he patted his dirty hand on his pant leg and turned around to meet the Winchesters and Bobby with a smile. His first monster kill in this new timeline!

“So... did I do a good job?”

* * *

“You’re an archangel.”

“That is a wonderful description, yes.”

“You’re an archangel… named Jack? Jack Kline? How come we don’t see that name in the Bible, pipsqueak.”

The weird kid smiled and bobbed his head up and down. The action reminded Dean of a chicken. He didn’t like this one bit. The angel blade didn’t nick him yet Smiley used angel mojo to burn the remains of the Leviathan to a crisp.

“Well, Dean,” the kid said carefully. “The Bible isn’t the most reliable source for information. I’ve read it six times and not once does it mention many of the angels I know.”

“‘The Bible isn’t the most reliable…’” Bobby repeated incredulously, then hacked up a great coughing fit. 

Sammy did that thing that Dean used to hate - lifting his eyebrows and looking imploringly like some innocent bunny rabbit - towards this  _ Jack Kline  _ and said, “Hey, uhm. Jack? Is it alright if you stay down here? My partners and I, we need to - we’re going to be uhm discussing some things.”

The kid smiled again and agreed, flashing bright pearly whites. Hell, it even looked genuine.

Sammy ushered him and Bobby up the stairs and into hushed whispers in the kitchenette. For some reason he didn’t want to look back and see if the kid followed orders.

“First things first,” Bobby said in a grave voice. “That ain’t no normal angel.”

“Ya think?”

“But this doesn’t seem like a bad thing,” Dean’s  _ incredibly idiotic brother _ began. He felt like socking the giant in the face. “This - this Jack is obviously on our side. It wouldn’t hurt to play nice and possibly have an extremely powerful force back on our side again.”

He rolled his eyes.

“No, Dean, just listen. Cas isn’t here anymore. We need someone who can actually damage these creatures, and then a freaking archangel appears before us on a silver platter.”

“Yeah, an archangel we’ve literally never heard about before. Where was this kid during the literal Apocalypse? He would’ve fought off Michael or Lucifer for us if he’s so ‘on our side.’”

From downstairs, they paused the conversation to hear the kid holler, “Did you just say that Castiel is missing?”

“Why are you eavesdropping on us?!”

“I’m sorry! You guys talk really loudly!”

And. Well. Dean knew the kid unfortunately had a point. It still didn’t stop him from menacingly cocking his gun as a warning. Dumb teenage angels. Never could be too careful nowadays.

“Can I come upstairs?”

Dean shouted “No” the same time Sammy said “Yes.” They glared at each other for a few seconds before he acquiesced, letting his brother fetch the weirdo Smiley from the ashes.

Bobby sighed next to him. “This week just gets weirder and weirder.”

He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
